


亮橫：螢幕之外

by shadowjo



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo
Summary: 收錄完英文傳話之後日常的BJ。螢幕裡螢幕外都是小型犬的亮。
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 5





	亮橫：螢幕之外

「我又要等播出後才能確認嗎！？」

眾人都已經習慣錦戶堂堂的在錄製時鬧脾氣，效果好就留下，效果不好就剪掉。此時可憐兮兮的表情屬於效果好的那種。

「等下跟你說啊。」

錦戶剛吼完瞬間有一個安靜的空白，將橫山此時刻意壓低音量的低沉嗓音放大，專屬錦戶的柔棉安撫被麥克風收音，不只將渾身豎毛的小狗摸得服貼，溫柔殘片也透過電波向全國發送。

＊

「橫山くん，剛剛這麼大聲吼你真的很對不起。」

休息室裡，錄完三集的兩人正在收拾東西準備回家，村上有別的工作先離開了，一向走得很快的錦戶，為了向橫山賠罪還沒離開。

「節目就是這樣嘛，不用道歉，而且我也真的聽不懂啊。」

「原來你有自知之明啊。」道歉後的貶損又是另一回事了。

「哎呀哎呀，我知道的好嗎！」

「那得更要加把勁學習啊！」

「這太勉強我了，高中同等學力認定一考完，學的東西就還給老師了。」

「什麼嘛，一點長進都沒有。」

「話可不是這樣說，我可是努力壓制才能，一直聽不懂才有飯吃啊，大家都聽懂的話這個單元就沒了耶。」

「話是這麼說沒錯，但總覺得你在狡辯。」

「什麼話，我這不是在認真工作嗎。」

「……還是感覺很不對勁。」

「怎麼說？」

「……吼，我不會說！」

總是被逗得氣急敗壞，找不到台詞反駁的錦戶，毛毛躁躁的跳腳，滿臉憋屈。

橫山笑出來，安撫性的拍拍始終跟在一旁，扭扭捏捏不知道在鬧什麼憋扭的人，跳腳的錦戶被順毛摸得平靜下來，卻是一臉有所要求的表情。

「怎麼了？」

「那個……我們已經很久沒有一起去吃飯了，等下去吃烤肉如何？」

「喔，好啊，也真的是很久違沒一起吃飯了。」

獲得首肯，錦戶綻放笑容，得寸進尺的提出別的邀約。

「那吃完飯陪我去買東西。」

「好啊。」

「買完東西再去喝一杯？」

「好。」

連連答應三個請求，錦戶有點驚喜又有點惶惶，悄悄的吞了口水，張口：「橫山くん、」

「好喔。」

「我什麼都還沒說啊！」小型犬又不知道被戳到哪個爆點，低吼著跳起來。

「我說好，只要是どっくん，什麼都好啊。」

一定是剛剛爆炸完的餘溫，讓錦戶的臉燒起來，連帶的失去語言，只能用眼睛直勾勾的看著，像塊冰箱上的磁鐵緊緊黏著橫山，跟著收拾好的人往外走。

貼近的距離讓手臂在移動間不時擦過，若有似無的碰觸讓錦戶蠢蠢欲動，注意力都放在橫山的手上，正準備鼓起勇氣行動時，手掌冷不防的被握住，讓他嚇了好大一跳。

「你的手怎麼比我的還冷？」

橫山捉緊錦戶的手往自己的方向拉，搓揉那隻比自己長年低溫還要更冷的手，試圖分給他一點溫暖，卻被錦戶掙脫。

「怎麼了？」

「心跳得好快，太開心了好害怕。」

耿直的青年臉上帶著害臊的笑容，明明想牽手，實現後反而變得膽怯，小心翼翼讓自己綁手綁腳。

「說什麼傻話。」

不容置疑，橫山強勢的抓回手，讓錦戶想逃也逃不了，用力握緊再也不放開。

乖巧地被牽著走的錦戶，很難得的沒有用欲求的目光追隨前方的人，垂著頭不發一語，耳尖染成粉紅色，心臟熱熱的，臉也熱熱的。

─ END ─


End file.
